Silver Moon and Burning Steel
by EvilMuffin13
Summary: There are reports of strange disturbances in the city and Zero is asked to investigate. The story is much better, also this will probably involve wolves at some point. Can't help it love wolves! I don't own Vampire Knight so don't sue me!


**Alright second story! This didn't take me too long but it will be a series. Get ready to see some awesome Zero action and of course some Kaname. Also there will probably be a wolf in this. Hope you enjoy!**

**Vampcation**

"Kiryu-kun please calm down!" A very flustered Kaien begged. Zero Kiryu was threateningly holding a chair above the Headmasters head.

"I was only joking! Of course we're not going to bring the Night Class with us on family vacation!" Kaien was nearly crying, he would have to go break the news to the Night Class. Not that they would be all that upset, Kaname was the only one who didn't roll his eyes or groan. He looked at Kiryu, who was seething with anger, it seemed that his Vampcation idea rather upset him. Zero glared at the extremely annoying man in kitten pajamas cowering in fear underneath him, filled with bubbling rage. He hated the "family" trip all in itself but with Kuran and Aidou and the rest of the vampire class he might loose it. Zero put down the chair still giving a death glare at the once great vampire hunter.

"You're so mean Kiryu!" The Headmaster whined nervously, slowly getting up.

"Shut up it's your own fault! Why do we have to go anyway? The last vacation was a disaster! You and Yuki got lost in that god forsaken jungle and I had to go rescue you two idiots!"

Kaien thought back on that a vacation, he got to find wild mangos with his beloved daughter! He mentally winced when he remembered Kiryu's anger.

Although he could see how Zero wouldn't be too happy; he did have to spend all vacation sleeping under an umbrella.

Zero sighed, "What was the real reason you asked for me? I need to take my shift soon."

The Headmaster got back into his desk and pushed up his glasses, serious at once even in his pajamas. His extreme mood changes from downright ridicules to dead serious still surprised Zero. It was at these times that he could actually see the hunter side of him, and he enjoyed it much more than his flowers and happiness side.

"Yes, you see Kiryu, there have been some disturbances around town lately." Zero straightened up, his purple eyes sharp with interest. "Level E?"

Kaien frowned, "We aren't completely sure. The strings of attacks are similar, but the victims that _are_ found weren't drained of blood. They were simply dead, any thoughts Kiryu?" Zero paused for a moment, not all vampires killed just to eat. Some kidnapped or robbed but were taken down by the Hunter's Society.

"Have the Hunters tried anything yet?"

"No, their jurisdiction is only for vampires, and until it has been proven that that's what's behind those attacks they won't take action." Zero remembered that law, as annoying as it could be it made sense. Usually all the weapons vampire hunters used had vampire spells on them; they could only harm vampires. So attacking humans with a weapon that couldn't actually hurt them isn't a very good idea.

"So you want me to go check it out."

Kaien nodded, "Are you willing to accept?"

Zero was curious about what these monsters could be, but then again, they might just be a clever level E.

"Fine, I'll check it out. When do you want me to go?"

"Tonight." Zero glanced at him, "I already told you, I need to go to my shift."

"Don't worry about that Kiryu, I'll take your place tonight. Try to make it home before school, okay?" Zero nodded but still felt angry. He turned and grabbed his long back coat he had set down and put it on. With a swoosh he turned towards the door, his coat flowing out behind him.

"Oh and Kiryu-kun," Zero glanced back at the Headmaster, "be careful."

Zero kept his gaze for a few seconds, nodded, and then walked out the door. For some reason, he felt this was going to be a long night.

**Tah-dah! All done with that chapter, if you like please review! XD**


End file.
